


Things Unsaid

by catty_the_spy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saito and Cobb don’t have to say everything out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Unsaid

Saito is a man who knows what he likes – privacy, a well made carpet, a lover with his or her legs in the air – and gets what he likes – an airline, the fall of his rivals, Cobb spread out on any number of hotel sheets.

He’s very persuasive, but Cobb isn’t arguing. Saito’s hand on his neck and he’s gone, always willing with a heat and a passion he hasn’t felt in a while, hasn’t felt since his first long stint in limbo.

Him and Saito, there’s something there. Neither of them says it, but he can see it in Saito’s eyes across a room, hear it in his voice on those short calls that tell him flight number and location, feel it in the press of Saito’s lips and fingers against his fevered skin.

They were old and alone, and now they are young and together, connected by hundreds of years that passed in the blink of an hour.

It isn’t perfect; these things never are. Cobb still has Mal’s death weighing on him, though not as strongly as before, not as malicious, and Saito has his business, a million little calls and meetings, never free long enough; they make it work as best they can, and sometimes it’s dinner in a quiet restaurant and sometimes it’s fast quick fucks on the bathroom floor, playing with Cobb’s children and spending long nights pressed together, relearning young bodies that remembered old age.

There are things unsaid, but some things don’t need to be. Cobb doesn’t need words to know what he’s feeling – he’s felt it before – and Saito always knows; Saito is a man who knows what he wants, and what he likes, and what he feels. Saito knows what he has, and what he’s given in return.

Words would just get in the way.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Livejournal and crossposted to Dreamwidth.


End file.
